PLL - Mona in college
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Alright. It's my first real college day." says Mona, being a tiny bit nervous.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**PLL - Mona in college**

**Despite originally getting an early admission to UPenn, Mona Eve Vanderwaal has now been rejected there because of the crimes she did while being the evil -A so she will be going to Valerie Rose Academy instead.**

Valerie Rose Academy is a politics college in Iowa.

Nothing like UPenn where Mona clearly wish she would go, but it's better than nothing and Sophia DeNovus did go to Valerie Rose Academy and she is one of Mona's personal idols.

Right now Mona is in her car on the way to Valerie Rose Academy.

"I hope I can find a new friend or two at college, since Hanna no longer like me much after what I've done and she's going to a totally different college anyways. Somewhere in Arkansas, I believe. That makes sense, since her grandma lives there and all." says Mona.

When she arrive at Valerie Rose Academy, Mona sees that it's already quite late in the day. The sun is close to starting to going down.

She soon finds her dorm room, which turns out to be on the least good part of campus, in the Argolis Dorm.

Mona sigh in defeat. She hoped to get one of the best rooms.

"Well, you can't get everything." says Mona.

At least she get a room to herself and don't have to share with a roommate and Mona is happy about that, since she wants privacy.

"Okay. I'm hungry." says Mona.

She goes to the dorm's dining room.

5 other girls are already there, eating what seem to be pasta and chicken.

Mona grab a plate and put some food on it. It is indeed pasta and chicken.

She look around to see if there's any sauce, but she can't find any.

She takes a seat by the table and starts to eat.

"Hi, new chick." says one of the other girls.

"Hi. My name's Mona Vanderwaal." says Mona.

"Okay. I'm Kendra Valeris." says the other girl.

Kendra has blonde hair, blue eyes and she wear a pink top and black latex pants and white shoes.

Mona thinks that Kendra look similar to Hanna Marin.

"Hi, Mona. I'm Gina Bekkinsale." says another girl.

"Hi." says Mona.

Gina has ginger hair that is long and straight and she wear a black tank top, neon-green sweatpants and blue boots.

"Where are ye from, Mona?" says Gina in a slightly Irish accent.

"Rosewood, Pennsylvania." says Mona.

"Cool. That's close to Ravenswood where I have cousin named Rory." says Gina.

"Okay. Nice." says Mona.

When she's done eating dinner, Mona goes back to her room.

She put 2 photos on her nightstand. They are of the 2 guys she has dated. Mike Montgomery and Noel Kahn.

Mona is no longer with any of them, but she still like Mike as a friend, but she hate Noel and only has the photo of him for purely nostalgic reasons.

Mona's current boyfriend is a French soldier named Jean-Luc Moriarte that she met 5 months ago.

Mona and Mike broke up because they didn't have enough things in common to be a couple.

Jean-Luc is working for the US Army as part of a military officer exchange program named OEP 004 J.

Jean-Luc is also 4 years older than Mona, but they love each other very much.

"Awwww." says Mona with a smile as she tink of Jean-Luc.

The reason she doesn't display a photo of him in the open on her nightstand is that he is so important to her that shje doesn't want people to know about him so she keep the photo of him in her briefcase.

"I need to get some sleep." says Mona as she takes off her shoes and climb into bed.

2 hours later, Mona wakes up.

"That was a good nap." says Mona.

Since she need to pee, Mona goes to a bathroom.

It's a rather smelly bathroom, not the type of bathroom a pretty fancy girl like Mona would want to use, but it's what there is so she needs to use it.

"Ewww!" says Mona.

When she is back in her room she switch on her laptop and check her Twitter. No tweets from Hanna Marin, but she did not expect that, but there is one from Mike, who is still her friend, even if he's not her boyfriend.

The tweet says "Good luck in college." along with a photo of Mona and Mike when they were still dating.

"Awww." says Mona.

Jean-Luc doesn't use Twitter so there's nothing from him. As a matter of fact he has no online social media accounts at all. No Twitter, no Facebook and no Instagram or anything else.

Mona doesn't care, she love him anyways, exactly as he is and he feel the same for her.

She smile as she send a txt to Jean-Luc.

It says "Hi, it's Mona. What are you doing?"

4 minutes later, Mona recieve a reply that says "Nothing special at the moment. I miss you, baby."

"So sweet." says Mona.

Her reply says "I miss you too, goodnight."

Mona takes off her clothes and then climb into bed.

She fall asleep with a smile on her face.

The next day, Mona wakes up early.

"Rise and shine, MonMon." says Mona, using her old kindergarten nickname for herself.

She slowly sit up in bed.

The sun shine nice and bright into the room.

Mona put on a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Alright. It's my first real college day." says Mona, being a tiny bit nervous.

She has been looking forward to to college, but it's still a big deal.

Mona goes to the bathroom to do what she needs to do there and then she walk to the dorm's dining room.

No one else is there.

"I guess other chicks here don't get up as early as I do." says Mona.

She grab a vego burger and a cup of black coffee.

Mona is surprised that there's vego burger for breakfast even if she's in the lowest of the low end dorms on campus, but she is of course happy that there is vego burger.

"Okay." says Mona as she take her seat ad starts eating.

12 minutes later, one of the girls from last night shows up.

"Hi, my name's Candy Summer." says the girl.

"Hi. I'm Mona...Mona Vanderwaal." says Mona.

Candy is a beautiful blonde that remind Mona of Alison DiLaurentis, but Candy also is very clearly not Alison. Candy does not have the rude sassy aura that Alison used to have and their voices are not similar at all.

"Hi, ladies." says Kendra as she enter the room.

"Hi, Kendra." says Candy.

Mona notice that Candy and Kendra seem to know each other really well.

She guess that they are best friends.

"You girls seem to be quite close?" says Mona.

"We sure are, right, Kendra?" says Candy.

"Absolutely, Candy-girl." says Kendra.

"It's hard to see, since we look nothing alike and have different last names, but me and KK here are actually cousins." says Candy.

"Oh...cute." says Mona.

"And not only are we cousins, we're also best friends and has been so since middle school." says Candy.

"Yeah." says Kendra.

"That's very sweet." says Mona. "I don't have any known cousins."

"Really?" says Candy.

"Yes. Perhaps I do have one, but if so I've never met that person." says Mona.

"Do you have a borther or a sister?" says Kendra.

"I do not. I'm an only child." says Mona.

"I have an older sister who works at a club in Miami." says Candy. "Her name's Barbie and she's even more awesome than me."

"Very true. She's totally cool and very hot. Men flirt with her a lot." says Kendra.

"Yeah." says Candy.

20 minutes later, Mona walks to her first college class, which is International Politics.

Mona wear a white suit jacket and matching skirt.

When she get to class, Mona is lucky to find a seat.

"Welcome. I am Professor Wendy Akanadii van Rouber." says a tall elegant female professor.

She is Asian, but has probably lived in Germany at some point since her last name is van Rouber. Or she's married to a German person.

Her outfit is a tight cherry red women's suit and she has long straight black hair.

"Let's start." says Professor van Rouber with a sexy smile.

Mona thinks that Professor van Rouber seem awesome.

Actually she is all that Mona wanna become.

The lesson goes by without even a tiny problem and Mona love every second of it.

When the lesson comes to an end, Mona smile as she close her laptop.

"Very nice." thinks a happy Mona.

"I'm truly impressed by your knowledge, Miss Vanderwaal." says Professor van Rouber.

"Thank you." says Mona.

"You are welcome, young lady." says Professor van Rouber.

"Okay." says Mona.

Mona put her laptop in her briefcase and then she leave the room.

Mona walk to another classroom.

She is happy. So far, college is truly okay.

"Not bad." thinks Mona with a cute smile.

When she get to her next class, Mona quickly finds a seat.

"Hello." says a female professor.

She is black and wear a yellow top and white pants. Her hair is curly and goes all the way down to her ass.

"I am Professor Isabella Janeway." says the professor.

The next day.

"Okay..." says Mona as she open her laptop and begins to study.

She study hard, wanting to be a good student.

Her outfit for the day consists of a black tight tank top, dark skinny jeans, a red blazer and white shoes.

Mona is happy.

Being in Valerie Rose Academy instead of UPenn isn't so bad.

Mona decides to stay at Valerie Rose Academy.

At first she was going to try to transfer to UPenn later, but now she wanna stay here at Valerie Rose Academy.

There's also an advantage to being at Valerie Rose Academy. She doesn't have to walk in the shadow of Spencer Hastings who goes to UPenn.

**The End.**


End file.
